A Leap For Lucy
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: A Quantum LeapThunderbirds crossover. Sam Beckett Leaps into the life of Jeff Tracy, before Lucille died. Can he save her? What will become of the Thunderbirds future if she lives?
1. The Tracy Family

**A/N: I previously posted this story on a LiveJournal community, so this is like 3 chapters in one. There's going to be more eventually, just thought I'd test it out on FFN. :) It's a Quantum Leap/Thunderbirds crossover. I have been thinking about doing this for awhile as I believe that Sam Beckett and Jeff Tracy are kindred spirits. If you'd like to learn more about the show Quantum Leap, just let me know okay?**

**Here's a bit about the characters. Sam Beckett: Built a time machine and something went wrong. He now leaps from person to person, basically taking over their life for a few days at a time trying to fix things that went wrong in history. Al: Sams friend from his time. He appears as a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. He tells Sam what needs to be fixed. Everyone who sees Sam, sees the person he is portraying. The only ones who can see Al and Sam for who he really is are small children under 5 and animals. Anyway, I hope that's not too confusing here we go!**

Sam Beckett sighed as he rested his head on the nice, soft pillow. Past leaps had taught him to not judge his situation so quickly, but he couldn't help but feel relaxed.

"Good morning sunshine." He heard a voice. A womans voice at that. He closed his eyes, it was a very beautiful voice, but he was almost afraid to turn around.

He turned around to see a very beautiful woman next to him, _oh Sam, _he thougth, _you are in so much trouble._

"The boys aren't awake yet." She smiled.

"Um...boys?" Sam asked dumbly.

She sighed, "Yes, you know, the boys? The ones I gave birth to?"

Sam smiled and tried not to look too stupid.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

Aha! So his name was Jeff, "I'm fine..."

She smiled at him, "So, the boys aren't awake yet." She leaned over to kiss him when he jumped out of bed. "What is wrong with you?"

"I um...hear...one of the boys." Sam stammered.

"Good Lord Jeff." She rolled her eyes, "You definatley need this vacation."

* * *

Sam locked the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Come on Al." he muttered.

As if on cue, Al showed up. "Sam, you're quite the little leaper. You're so close to our time it's incredible."

"Who am I? And who is this woman and how many boys do I have to deal with here?"

Al punched his handlink, "Woah! You're Jeff Tracy. Billionare...well, not quite yet. Astronaut. That woman is Lucille Tracy...oh and she's got a nice a-"

"I _know_ about her a-" Sam sighed, "Al, this is Jeff's wife we're talking about. Eyes off!"

"Okay, you have five boys. Scott, 14, John 12, Virgil, 10, Gordon 8 and Alan, just turned four."

"So, why does this Jeff Tracy sound familiar?"

"You met him once. He's an ex-astronaut who's wife died...which will happen in four days if you don't stop it, and he dissapeared."

"Dissapeared?"

"Yeah, later, it was found out that he was the mastermind behind the Thunderbirds." Al watched the data scroll by.

"Like, the Airforce?"

Al shook his head, "Like, International Rescue."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Ziggy says that you're here to save Lucy from dying in an..." He punched the handlink, "avalanche."

"Okay, and that's in four days you said?"

"Yeah."

"One question Al. How do I keep her from kissing up on me?"

This time, Al didn't respond with his witty sexual remarks. He looked at Sam sadly, "Sam. As wonderful as International Rescue is, you _can't_ let Lucy die. It tears Jeff apart, he goes crazy. He's kinda like you. Trying to save the world for that one person he lost."

"Tom." Sam hung his head as he remembered his brother.

The two men turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door, "Jeff Tracy! You hurry up! We're supposed to be leaving!"

Al grinned, "On a lighter note, if she wanted to kiss up on me..."

Sam shot him a look and Al dissapeared again through the door. _I'm sure Jeff doesn't need any more kids...especially on my account.

* * *

_

Jeff Tracy looked at the four white walls, "Hello?" He asked, "Anyone there? Am I dead?"

Al Calavicci opened the door to the waiting room and smiled at the fellow Astronaut. "Hello Mr. Tracy."

"Am I dead?"

"Far from it. You're just taking a break."

"I'm supposed to leave on vacation today." he glared at the Admiral, "where's my wife?"

"She's fine." Al answered, _in more ways than one._

"My boys?"

"Taken care of. Don't worry, you haven't died and you haven't been abducted."

"So where am I?"

"I can't tell you that." Al stated firmly, "but I assure you, they are being looked after. You'll be back in a few days."

"But-"

"I can't tell you any more." Al sighed, "I have to go now."

Jeff watched as Al left the room, "How the hell did I get here?

* * *

Alan wrinkled his nose when Sam came out of the bathroom, "You're not my daddy. I'm telling!"

"Shhhh." Sam said, "It's okay." He'd forgotten that small children could see him for who he really was. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching.

"Mommy's waiting in the car." Alan stated, "where did you put my dad?"

Al came back in much to Alan's surprise. "Hello Alan!" Al smiled.

"How did you know my name?" Alan asked surprised.

"Because I'm an angel." Al said. Sam smiled, the old angel act.

"Is he an angel too?" Alan asked, bewildered.

"Yes!" Al smiled, "He's Angel Sam. I'm Angel Al."

"Like me!" Alan grinned happily, "My daddy calls me Al sometimes."

"You're _very _bright for a four year old." Al complimented. He watched as the younster beamed proudly, "You have to do us a favor okay? Sam and I are here to help your daddy."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Al reassured him, "He just needs Sam here to help him on this vacation. See, your daddy..." Al stopped, he couldn't tell the child that his mother was about to die.

"What?" Alan frowned.

"Your daddy hurt his foot and can't ski very well. So Sam is pretending to be your dad for awhile. Just enough so he can go skiing and you boys can have fun."

"But they'll know it's not daddy."

"That's not true." Sam said, "You're going to have to pretend for us though. See, they aren't as smart as you and they can't see me or Al."

Alan smiled at the thought that he was smarter than his brothers.

"JEFF! ALAN! CAR! NOW!" Sam cringed, Lucille was beatiful and sweet, but he thought it would be best not to test her temper.

"Boy, I'd like to see her in-" Sam shot Al a look and then pointed to Alan who was happily bounding to the car. Al cleared his throat, "I mean...fiesty."

* * *

Sam smiled at Lucille as he opened the passenger door. She shot him a dirty look, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um..sitting?"

"You're driving. Remember?"

He thought of a way to get back on her good side, "You look very beautiful this morning." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll drive. Buckle Alan up."

Sam turned in his seat and made sure the youngest Tracy was buckled in. He took a look at the other four boys sitting in the back. He'd have to learn which was which and fast.

"That's Scott. You can tell, spikey hair, blue tips. Got in trouble for it last week, still won't wash out. John is the bleach blonde, yes, it's natural, Virgil is the blondie giving Gordon, the redhead a noogie."

Alan giggled at Al. Sam smiled at the boy and put a finger to his lips, "Shh" He laughed.

"You've met Alan already." Al stuck his tounge out at the baby of the family.

* * *

They'd been on the road almost an hour. Lucille had given Sam the wonderful task of looking at the map. "We've still got quite a way to go until we reach the mountain." He said every now and then when the boys asked if they were there yet.

Sam looked in the rearview mirror, he noticed that Virgil had gone to sleep and Gordon had a sly look on his face. "What's on your mind Gordon?" he asked.

Gordon grinned even more, "I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves! Everybodies nerves! Everybodies nerves! I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes!" Sam groaned as Gordon repeated himself over and over.

"You _had _to ask. Didn't you dad?" Scott muttered.

"You have _no_ room to talk Mister Blue Hair!" Lucille reached back and smacked his knee.

"Ow!" Scott shouted, "Mom! That was a week ago! You already yelled at me!"

"Well, I'm yelling at you again!" Lucille stated, "And I'll keep yelling at you until it washes out!"

"He's just a kid." Sam laughed, "They all do that."

Lucille shot him a death glare, "Jeff Tracy, you said you were on my side about this."

"Okay," he stated, "sorry."

"Does this mean we won't be getting another little Tracy from this trip?" John asked over Gordon's obnoxious singing.

Sam laughed even though Lucille shot him another evil eye. They were all brothers, mostly close in age, and yet, they were all so different. "You boys better knock it off." he finally said, "You're driving your mother insane."

_"Mommy!" Katie Beckett ran to her mother, "Sam is teasing me again!"_

_"Samuel Beckett!" His mother didn't look too happy when he got into the room, "You leave your sister alone!"_

_Sam turned around to see his father standing there. Now, he knew he was in trouble._

"Jeff?" Lucille placed a hand on his knee, "honey, left or right?"

Sam opened his eyes, "oh." He looked at the map, "Left on Baker." He said. Gordon was still droning on in the backseat with his musical number. Scott had since put on his headphones and was listening to God knows what kind of music and John had turned around looking like he wanted to pummel Gordon.

"Mommy?" Alan said suddenly, "I have to go peepee."

"Haha!" Gordon shouted, finally breaking from his song, "Alan has to tinkle!"

Sam laughed, boys always seemed to be easily amused when it came to bodily functions. He watched as John rolled his eyes when Gordon started burping the alphabet.

"Gordon! I told you not to do that! It's disgusting!" Lucille said as she pulled over at a rest stop. "Just two more hours." She smiled sweetly at Sam, "Why can't they all go to sleep?"

Sam shook his head, "Because that would be too easy."

"Take Alan?"

Sam got out of the car and got Alan out. "Anyone else have to go?"

The boys all shook their heads "no" and then Sam and Alan took off.

* * *

"I'm going peepee Sam." Alan stated again, once they were in the bathroom.

"That's nice kiddo." Sam laughed. Al had popped in to see how things were going. "Sam, this is still bad." Al whispered, "You've got to change it."

Sam sighed, sure, he'd only spent a couple hours with the Tracy family, but he could tell how close they were. Lucille and Jeff must have had some kind of special relationship. How could two people be so in love? Even after five children? Most people would go crazy after one or two, but Lucille seemed...sort of sane still and she also seemed to have a go at Jeff any chance she got. Sam shook his head, he would have to avoid that part, but he was almost certain she'd notice the difference.

"Done." Alan said, "I went peepee like a big boy!"

"Okay kiddo," Sam laughed at him again, "let's wash your hands and get back to your mom and brothers."

* * *

Jeff eyed the Admiral, who didn't say anything, but wouldn't leave the room, "Can I help you?" Jeff finally asked.

Al sighed, "I was just thinking."

"About how your going to let me go back to my wife and kids?" Jeff asked sarcastically.

"Look Mr. Tracy, I know you don't like it here, but I promise your wife and kids are fine." Al stated. He wanted to tell him why, but it was against the rules. Sure, the rules had been broken many times before, but Jeff Tracy was too close to their present time. How wise would it be to tell him everything? Most likely, he'd forget, as most of them did once they were returned to their own place and time.

"Where are they? Are you holding me up for some reason? I have money, I'll give you whatever ransom you want."

"Mr. Tracy..." Al held his breath almost, "You work for the government right?"

"Yes..."

"And you know how to keep secrets then right?"

"What are you getting at?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

Al sat down as he began to tell Sam's story.

* * *

The first thing Scott Tracy took off the van was his snowboard. "Woohoo!" he shouted, "Come on Johnny! Let's go!"

John seemed a little more reluctant to go than Scott, but took his snowboard anyway. "See you mom." he shrugged, "Hasta dad."

"Be careful John." Lucille said. Then she shouted towards Scott, "Don't you leave your brother behind!"

"I wanna go mommy!" Alan stated.

"Not today sweetheart." Lucille smiled, "You're still a little young. You and daddy are going to play here at the cabin while mommy takes your other brother's out skiing."

Alan wrinkled his nose, started to say, "It's not fair," then shrugged and smiled instead, "Okay."

Sam helped Lucille bring in the luggage while Virgil and Gordon excitedly checked out their skis. Alan bounded around happily. He was pretty excited about spending the afternoon with Angel Sam and was hoping that Angel Al would show up too.

"Kids." Lucille shrugged with a grin. She kissed Sam on the cheek and then rounded up the two rambunctious boys, "Come on kiddos." She looked back at Sam, "I _do_ hope you're feeling better tonight."

Sam smiled weakly, "Oh boy." He said nervously after she left, "Jeff, you need to come back _now._" He took Alan inside the cabin.

"Where's Angel Al?" Alan demanded.

"He's right here." Al stated as he stepped in the room, "Sam, we need to talk."

Sam nodded, then looked at Alan, "Okay kiddo, I have to talk to Angel Al real quick. You watch that TV and we'll be right back."

Alan sighed as he turned on the television. Sam and Al stepped outside, "What's wrong?"

"Sam, if things keep going the way they're going, Lucy is still going to die."

"But everything is going so smoothly." Sam said, "I swear, the only challenge is keeping Lucy away from me."

Al chuckled, "Yes, well, she is _ver_y_ much_ in love with Jeff." Then his face grew serious, "Sam, I told him everything."

"Jeff?" Sam asked, "Isn't that against the rules?"

"I didn't tell him that his wife was going to die, but I did tell him about Project Quantum Leap and you."

"Again, isn't that against the rules?"

"He works for the government Sam. He knows how to keep a secret. Besides, his memory will probably be swiss cheesed and he'll forget. I'm not sure if he believes me or not though."

"Why did you tell him?"

"So he'd stop worrying about his family. I told him that you were going to take care of things for a couple days."

"And he bought that?"

"No, still thinks he's dead." Al shrugged, "You can't convince them all."

"Dad!" A very exasperated Scott ran up to Sam.

"What's wrong Scott?" he asked.

"It's John!" Scott said, tears in his eyes, "We were boarding and then...he fell!"

"Did you let them go already?" Al asked.

"Stay with Alan." Sam stated as he ran off.

"He's not too far Sam." Al said, "Right...over...there!"

"John!" Sam shouted.

"Dad?" John asked, "Is that you? I'm stuck!"

"Sam, you really screwed up. In the original history, Jeff didn't let them go anywhere that night. John's got a broken leg."

"Dammit." Sam said as he found John, "Hold on kiddo, I've got you." He lifted John up as carefully as he could and then made his way back to the cabin where Scott had already called the aid station.

"There now." The doctor said as he loaded John into the ambulance. Sam left Scott with Alan and rode along in the back.

"I'm sorry dad." John said through tears, "I ruined the vacation."

"Nonesense." Sam smiled, "They're just going to give you a cast and you'll be fine. You just won't be able to do any more snow boarding."

John laughed weakly, "Mom's going to kill me."

"I think she's already got it out for Scott." Sam suggested.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" Lucille shouted once she got back to the cabin with Gordon and Virgil, "Honestly! You know John's not as experienced, why did you take him up there?"

"I'm sorry mom! He said he wanted to! It's not like I did it on purpose!" Scott shouted back, "I feel bad enough, do you have to make it worse?"

"Mommy," Alan stated, "I have to peepee."

"Allie's gotta tinkle!" Gordon shouted.

"Be quiet Gordon!" Lucille whipped around, "And take your brother to the bathroom."

Gordon's lip quivered and a single tear fell down his cheek, he did _not_ like being yelled at and he _definatley _wasn't used to it. "Come on Alan."

A few moments later, Sam opened the door, allowing John to enter. "Oh my goodness!" Lucille ran up to her second oldest, "Scott! Look at what you've done to your brother!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Scott shouted as he ran to the nearest room.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just a broken leg mom." John shrugged, "My board was totalled. I'd really like to just go to bed now."

"Do you want to go home?"

"We just got here mom. Really. I'll just have some hot chocolate and watch TV. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a nice little show coming on now that the sun is setting and I have to get the room with the best window seeing as I know you won't let me go outside now." John hobbled off with his crutches and found a room.


	2. A Turn For The Worse

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! I've enjoyed them and they've helped me immensely. I'm sorry for the misspellings. I'm proof-reading as best I can and using an internet spell checker because I don't have MS Office anymore and the dolts who made WordPad forgot the spell check. >. As far as timelines go, yeah, they're a little mixed up. I'm mostly using the movie verse as it's the closest I can find to Sam's own time. Well, things are getting a bit worse for the Tracy family.**

Sam Beckett wasn't a dumb man. In fact he was far from it. But when it came to women, he had a few problems. Lucille Tracy seemed very displeased that her husband had decided to watch TV with Virgil, Gordon and Alan all night and then fall asleep on the couch afterward. She seemed ever more displeased that he had let the boys stay up so late. Needless to say, Sam got an ear full over breakfast.

Gordon seemed quite amused that his father was getting yelled at. Sam caught Virgil snickering out of the corner of his eye. John sat quietly and finished his breakfast, then hobbled back off to his room. Scott stood suddenly and spoke, "Well, catch you later parents!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucille asked.

"Snowboarding." Scott said sarcastically as if his parents were the dumbest beings on earth.

Sam almost snickered, it was spoken like a true teenager. Lucille must have caught his smirk because she shot him a dirty look.

"You're not going anywhere today." She scolded.

"Dad?" Scott pleaded.

"Don't make me use your full name young man! You're still in trouble!"

"Better listen to your mom." Sam shrugged.

"I can't believe you!" Scott whined, "You're both acting like I shoved John down that hill!" He stormed off down the hall.

"Does this mean we're in trouble too mommy?" Gordon asked.

Lucille smiled, "No baby, we're going to go out and have fun."

"I'd better stay with Scott and John." Sam suggested.

"Okay," Lucille agreed, "Scott can come out tomorrow. I'm taking Alan with me today."

"Awe mommy! I wanna stay!" Alan complained.

"Not today honey. Don't you want to play in the snow?"

Alan looked at Sam, but didn't like what he heard, "You should go out with your mom and brothers."

"Awe!"

Lucille laughed, "He idolizes you."

* * *

Only moments after Lucille left with Virgil, Gordon and Alan, Al popped in. "This is very bad Sam." 

"What now?" Sam groaned.

"Well, thanks to you, John has a broken arm. Originally, that never happened. Now, Scott's in trouble and as a teenager, he's not dealing with it very well."

"Teenagers rarely do." Sam shrugged.

"Well, the bad part is, both Lucy _and_ Scott die. But not in an avalanche." Al sighed.

"What?"

He watched as a look of worry crossed Al's face, "Sam, you've got to talk to Scott. Turns out, he runs off and is found like a week later."

"Scott's not that stupid." Sam protested, "What about Lucy?"

"Dies trying to find him." Al shook his head, "She goes out into the snowstorm with that huge van out there and ends up toppling off the side of the road. It isn't pretty."

"Dammit, how do I always seem to make things worse?" Sam cursed himself, "so what am I supposed to say to Scott?"

"I don't know Sam! You're his dad!"

"Not really!" Sam stated, "And I'm pretty certain I don't have kids of my own. At least none you've told me about."

"Against the rules." Al shrugged, "Look, have you ever tried to run away Sam?"

"Sure, every kid at least contemplates it at least once."

"Did your dad ever talk to you?"

Sam frowned, he knew what Al was getting at, "You want a recycled talk? I can hardly remember my name each time I leap!"

Al sighed, "Look, I know teenagers are hard to deal with, but just talk to him. Maybe set things straight. You know, that touchy-feeley, you were wrong but we still love you, crap."

"Some family man." Sam grinned as he walked down the hall. He first stopped by John's room and knocked on the door.

"You know I can't get up and answer that!" John shouted.

Sam opened the door, "How are you doing?" He asked. When John just shrugged he sighed, "Need anything?" he was answered by nothing more than a head shake. Sam laughed and shut the door again, this time, heading toward Scott's room.

"Go away!" Scott shouted when Sam knocked.

"I just want to talk to you Scott." Sam said, feeling stupid.

"No!"

Sam sighed and tried very hard not to get aggravated. "Scott," he said as he tried to open the door, "Unlock this door and let me in."

"Go AWAY!" Scott shouted again, "I don't want to talk to you!"

Sam reached to the top of the door frame and found the pick for the door. Once he found it, he unlocked Scott's door and let himself in.

"Don't you know what privacy is?" Scott sassed.

"You need to remember that I'm the parent and you're the child." Sam said. He watched as Scott rolled his eyes. He sighed and sat down on the bed next to Scott, "Good, now that we've got that straight, we need to talk about your attitude."

"Shove off."

Sure, it wasn't swearing, but Sam would have been slapped if he said something like that to one of his parents, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Shove off!"

Al popped in, still worried, "He still dies Sam, you've gotta say something good."

"Look." Sam sighed, "Your mom is just upset. You can go snowboarding tomorrow."

"Mom thinks I broke John's leg on purpose."

"She knows you didn't do that." Sam stated, "Just give her time to cool down."

"Shove off."

"Saaaaam..."

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed at both Scott, for being a pest and Al for his obnoxious warnings. "Okay, fine. Be that way. You have a very thick skull."

"Got it from you."

Al snickered, Sam just got more annoyed, "Look, if you're going to be like this, I may just talk your mother into grounding you for another day."

"That's not good Sam, you're not supposed to piss him off more." Al warned.

"I'd like to see you try!" Scott shouted back, "Now shove off!"

Sam stood up and left, slamming the door behind him. "Dammit!" he muttered.

Al stayed with Scott for a moment, "You'd better not run off kid. You've got a bright future ahead of you." Scott rolled his eyes again, almost as if he heard, but Al knew he was just annoyed with his "father". Scott turned on his portable stereo and made sure that it was loud enough for the whole cabin to hear.

* * *

Lucille came back with the boys for a late lunch. She didn't seem happy when Sam relayed the conversation between him and Scott. 

"I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy!" She sounded exasperated. Sam couldn't blame her.

"Hey Alan!" Gordon grinned, "Watch this!" Sam laughed as Gordon stuck out his tongue at Alan. Of course, being Gordon, it wasn't just his tongue, it was his mouth, full of french fries, ketchup and bits of hamburger.

"EW! Gordie!" Virgil shouted.

"Gordon!"

Gordon closed his mouth and frowned at his mother. "Sowwy mommy." He said as bits of food came out of his mouth.

John hobbled out of his room at the smell of food. "I'm hungry!"

"You haven't eaten anything?" She eyed Sam as if she had a death wish on him now.

"Don't blame dad." John shrugged, "I've been busy and I just forgot to eat."

"At least one of them doesn't hate me." Sam smiled.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "SCOTT!" she shouted, "Lunch!" When Scott didn't answer she sat down, "Let him throw a hissy fit."

"He probably can't hear you over the music." Sam suggested.

"That's just fine." She sighed, "I don't want to see that blue hair right now anyway."

"Sam!" Al showed up, scaring Sam out of his mind.

"You okay daddy?" Gordon asked.

"Fine." Sam smiled.

"Scott's gone."

Sam looked toward the room, the music was still blaring, "That little sneak." he said under his breath.

"Everything okay Jeff?" Lucille asked.

"Call the park rangers." Sam stated, "Or whoever you call up here. I think Scott's run off."

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed, "He wouldn't do that."

Sam ran down the hall, praying that Al was wrong. He knocked on Scott's door and jiggled the handle. "Dammit!" He once again picked the lock and noticed the window was wide open. Quite a bit of snow had found it's way into the bedroom, so he figured Scott had been gone for at least an hour. "How could I be so stupid?"

"I told you to keep an eye on him Sam." Al scolded.

Sam shot Al a dirty look, "How much longer do we have?"

"At the rate we're going?" Al punched the hand-link, "They're going to find your van in two hours."

Sam shook his head and ran toward the front of the cabin. He spotted Lucille heading out the door, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Scott."

"No you're not." He ran up to her and grabbed the keys. He heard her shout after him as he jumped in the van, started it up and drove toward the main road. Al joined him shortly after.

"Your efforts are noble, but still no good. Lucy still goes out." Al stated, "And by the looks of this weather, this van isn't going to fare well on this road."

"Well," Sam stopped the van, "I have to do something. Do you know where Scott is?""I know where they find him a week from now." Al sighed, "There's no saying where he is at this moment. Lucy left the house though and headed...uh-oh...Sam...Lucy first, I'll go find Scott."

"Where is she?"

"She's on her way to the aid station. You may be able to get the van up there still."

* * *

Alan Tracy scowled at his older brothers, "I want mommy!" 

"She'll be back kiddo." John said.

"Yeah Allie." Virgil rolled his eyes, "Stop whining."

"My turn!" Gordon shouted as he grabbed the dice.

Alan frowned when his brothers stopped paying attention to him. "Fine." He muttered as he quietly let himself out the door.

**A/N: So...what happened to Lucy? What will happen to Alan? Will IR be formed if she lives? Will Scott be found and brought to safety before he dies of hypothermia????**

**I've got it all planned out in my head. You guys just gotta wait and see! :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. In The End, The Future Isn't Set In Ston...

**A/N: SO! I finally came up with an ending I liked. It leaves a little cliffhanger. Maybe IR was formed, Maybe not. LOL. I rewrote it like five times I swear. I hope you enjoy! And Please. Let me know if you'd like more to this story as I've got some wicked ideas for Sam Beckett and the Tracy family. Otherwise, this is the end...for now.**

Sam shivered when the chill air sent a breeze through the cave. His coat was still wrapped around Scott. The fire was keeping the cave just warm enough to tolerate.

Scott shook a bit as Sam held him close, "You've got to wake up kid." He said. Scott coughed almost as if he had heard him. Sam tried to sit him up. Scott opened his eyes and shook his head as he threw up.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

Scott looked at him as if trying to focus, "Dad?" He whispered hoarsely, "I can't hear you very well."

"It's okay." Sam said as he hugged the boy.

"Ew! Dad!" Scott wriggled away, "I'm too old for that stuff!"

Al showed up once again, he smiled when Scott didn't notice him, "Things are getting better Sam."

"Good." Sam said quietly.

"Listen to this." Al stated, "In about three hours, the storm is going to clear up and someone is going to see the smoke from your fire. Lucy and Alan are okay. Scott is going to be fine, but he'll never completely recover."

Sam looked up at Al, "What?"

"Who are you talking to dad?" Scott asked.

"No one kiddo. Just relax; I'm going to go work on a plan to get us out of here." He walked over to another corner of the cave. "What do you mean never fully recover?" he whispered to Al.

"He's going to be deaf in his right ear." Al sighed, "it's better than dead."

"Am I done?" Sam asked.

"No." Al stated, "Ziggy says you need to see to it that you get back to the aid station. They'll airlift Scott to the hospital."

"So I need to what?" Sam asked, "Jeff can get him to the aid station."

"She's not sure. There's something that's keeping you here still." Al shrugged.

Sam shook his head and walked back over to Scott. "Feel any better?"

Scott nodded, "I can hear you better." He smiled.

"Let's get some rest."

"Are you cold dad?" Scott asked.

"You need it more than I do." Sam answered, "Don't worry about me."

Almost as if on cue, three hours later, the storm cleared up. Scott's nose wasn't quite so red anymore. No more than thirty minutes later, he heard a voice.

"Is anyone in there?" The man called.

"Yeah!" Sam answered.

* * *

Lucy had gone with Scott on the helicopter. Sam drove the other boys down to the hospital. John, Virgil and Gordon continued apologizing the entire way down the mountain about losing Alan.

"We didn't mean to ignore you Allie." John said, "Honest."

"Yeah." Virgil added, "Why did you leave?"

"I wanted mommy." Alan said. He looked at Sam, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine kiddo." Sam smiled, "She's with Scott at the hospital."

* * *

She wasn't angry anymore. In fact, she was downright relieved that her son was alive. "I'm so sorry Scott." She said.

"It's okay mom. I shouldn't have run off like that." Scott closed his eyes, "I feel like sh-"

"Don't you even say that word young man!" She smiled.

Scott smiled, "My ear still hurts and I feel sick. This IV is killing my arm too."

"You're really dehydrated. You're lucky you didn't get frostbite." She gently ruffled his hair, "But this blue stuff has _got_ to come out. I'm tired of looking at it."

Sam entered the room shortly afterwards, "How is everything?" He asked.

"He's fine." Lucy said. Sam could tell she was relieved. But then she frowned and whispered, "His right ear though. He'll never hear out of it again."

Sam nodded, "He'll be fine. I'll go let the boys come in."

"They won't let Alan in. He's too young."

"The other three will come in then." Sam smiled as he left the room.

* * *

Alan pouted when his older brothers left, "I wanna see him too!" He complained.

"Don't worry kiddo. He's fine." Sam said.

Al showed up and did a quick glance around the waiting room. "You did it Sam." He smiled, "Scott's fine. He lost part of his hearing, but he grows up just fine. Turns out he's got quite a future ahead of him."

"What about IR and The Thunderbirds?" Sam asked softly.

Al shook his head.

"What's Funderbirds?" Alan asked.

Al nodded towards Sam who shrugged, "wouldn't it be neat if there were people who could get through even the toughest obstacles? They could have really big machines that rescue people…"

"My daddy likes rockets." Alan stated, "He's an assssssssss..er..not..um.."

"Astronaut." Al grinned.

"Yeah that!" Alan giggled, "So you mean that someone could go around and save people? With big rockets?"

Sam laughed, "Yeah. With big rockets."

Alan sat there and pondered it for a moment. "I have to go peepee."

"Allie has to tinkle!" Gordon shouted as he came out of Scott's room.

"Take him." Sam instructed, then he looked back at Al" so, go on." Sam smiled.

Al took the moment of peace to fill Sam in on the Tracy's future. "The Tracy family does just fine. Get this! Lucy has another baby late next year. A girl at that! They named her after Sally Ride. First woman in space. She'd be about um…nine now. Scott, John, Virgil go on to finish school and move on to college. I don't see anything about Gordon. Of course, he'd be just out of high-school about now. Scott never gets any hearing back in his right ear. Keeps him out of the Air Force."

"That's bad isn't it?" Sam asked while silently trying to do calculations of exactly how far from his present time he was.

Al seemed to notice Sam silently working, but chose to ignore it. "Yes and no. John does a stint at NASA for awhile. Hmm..." He stopped before he could finish.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Al wrinkled his nose and stuck his cigar in his mouth. He punched at the hand link and frowned, "Then the entire Tracy family seems to disappear."

"They all died?" Sam asked.

"There's no record." Al shrugged as he looked at the hand link, puzzled at the fact that the data had stopped.

"Really?" Sam asked. "There has to be some kind of information."

"Wait! Alan is in some private school for boys. Sally is at another private school. They're boarding schools though and I can't seem to trace the rest of the family through them. The addresses are all mangled." Al wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like leaving without closure." Sam stated.

"Well, it looks like you're going to." Al sighed, "Goodbye Sam."

* * *

"What?" Sam shouted as he was engulfed in a bluish light.

Jeff Tracy shook his head as he looked at the white walls, "What the?" Part of him remembered the trip to the hospital, the other part of him felt as if he were missing a few days.

"Jeff." Lucille had come out of the room, "Scott's asking for you."

Jeff nodded and tried to hide his confusion. Things about accidents and running away seemed to flow through his mind, but for the life of him, he couldn't piece together the events of the last couple days.

One name stood clear in his mind though. Sam Beckett. Though, he couldn't figure out why.

The End?

Or To Be Continued?


End file.
